Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to air fresheners comprising a fragrance and an inert carrier material, suitable for use in a sachet or a container such as a canister. In addition, the carrier material employed may be molded, or compressed, into a desired shape, which may be used as a carrier or fragrance source for a multitude of applications.
The carrier material used is a by-product of a major agricultural industry, and as such is both readily available and economical to use. Moreover, use of the carrier material as set forth herein constitutes an ecological solution for a disposal problem.
The air fresheners prepared in accordance with the present invention may take a variety of forms, determined by the specific materials provided, from compressed compositions, such as in the form of pads, sheets or bodies of compressed carrier material, which release fragrance by evaporation, to impregnated sachets containing particulate carrier and fragrance, which permit release of their contents only as a vapor. In addition, the fragranced carrier material may be placed in a canister or other suitable container, sealed to retain the fragrance, and subsequently opened, such as by removal of a barrier layer over openings in the container, to permit vapor release.
2. Background Art
It is known that gel materials, particularly hydrogels, may be prepared from a variety of differing polymeric resins. It is also known that such hydrogels may be impregnated with fragrance or deodorant materials. Many such gels have been sold to the public in the form of air fresheners, usually in glass or plastic containers for placement at a location of the consumer""s choice. It is also known to provide various substrates as carriers for a fragrance material.
For example, Kliment, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,129, teaches that lower alkyl alkenoate based hydrogels may be used for entrapping flavors and fragrances, for use as solid air fresheners or sachets.
Gould et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,760, disclose preparation of dry powders of water soluble hydroxyalkyl acrylate or methacrylate polymers useful as carriers for fragrances. Such materials as orange oil may be entrapped in the polymer for release upon contact with water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118, Shepard et al describe dry products comprising fiber substrates impregnated with hydrophilic gels of (meth)acrylate polymers entrapping fragrance-emitting agents, which release fragrance when wetted.
Martin et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,503, and Booth, Jr., et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,407, teach air fresheners including means for active dispensing of fragrance. In Martin et al, the dispensing means employs heat, while Booth, Jr., et al employ a bellows to dispense fragrance from an impregnated paper based wafer disc.
Semoff et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,334, disclose a transparent gel air freshener containing an ornamental botanical.
Fujiura et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,028, discloses a diffusing device containing a water-swellable gel carrying a fragrance agent. The device comprises a packet having a water permeable portion, and the patent teaches immersing the packet in water containing a fragrance whereby the resin absorbs the fragrance for subsequent release.
One problem with such air fresheners is that hydrogel materials or other resinous carrier materials are relatively expensive, and are outside the economic reach of many citizens of the poorer nations. What is needed, in many areas of the world, is an air freshener comprising relatively inexpensive materials, such that even those of limited means may be able to afford it.
The present invention is directed to a very low cost, convenient, consumer activated fragrance releasing device which retains its full fragrance capacity until activated, or opened to the atmosphere by the consumer. Moreover, this invention is directed to a means for utilization of a material which has up until now been considered a waste material, and a problem for disposal. Specifically, the invention comprises using, as an absorbent carrier material for air freshening fragrances or other active materials, the rice hulls resulting from the milling of rice. Such rice hulls are a large volume by-product of one of the largest agricultural crops world wide. Moreover, rice is a staple of both the diets and the economies of many third world nations, in which the average annual income of the populace is relatively low. Accordingly, the citizens of many of the countries which produce the largest volume of rice hulls are unable to readily afford such common home products as air fresheners, odor eliminators, fragrance dispensers, and insect repellents. It is a purpose of the present invention to not only eliminate a waste product for which there has been little prior use, but to provide a device for the dispersal of active materials which is more highly affordable.
Thus, the invention is directed to an actives dispensing device comprising a very inexpensive, natural carrier material, coated or impregnated with a suitable fragrance, air freshener, or other active material so as to provide a most economical source thereof for the consumer. Applicant has found that the use of rice hulls, obtained as a by-product of the milling of rice, provides a very absorbent carrier material, which is capable of retaining a high volume of a chosen liquid fragrance, etc, for later vaporization or release to the atmosphere.
In its broadest sense, the invention comprises providing to the consumer a package of a dry particulate material carrying a fragrancing material, and a colorant if desired, in an appropriate container. In another embodiment of the invention, dry rice hulls, impregnated with colorant, may be mixed with a separately provided solid or liquid fragrance, followed by drying, if necessary, to an appropriately low liquid level. The presence of water in the rice hulls is undesirable, due to decomposition thereof and possible fermentation. The coloring agent, may of course, be present in the fragrance, rather than in the rice hulls, if so desired. Upon stirring or shaking of the carrier and the fragrance and coloring agent, a colored mixture is formed, having the fragrance absorbed therein for release by evaporation over a period of time.
In another embodiment of the invention, a sachet is prepared, comprising a vapor permeable package of such material as shall permit the passage of vapors, such as fragrances, from the interior of the package, but shall not permit liquid to flow inwardly. Such materials are known for use in personal care products, and permit the passage of liquid in one direction only. This type of material may comprise conically apertured polyethylene film, having small diameter openings designed to permit flow of liquid in one direction, but to close and prohibit back flow of the liquid. Such materials shall henceforth be referred to herein as having one way permeability to water. Vapors are able to escape from the microscopic openings in the surface of such materials, however, so that if a fragrance is enclosed within the material, the evaporation of such fragrance may occur as desired. While it is desirable that the entire sachet be of the same material, it is possible for only a limited amount of the surface area of the sachet be so characterized, provided that the remaining surface area be impermeable to water. In the sachet may be combined dry rice hulls, a colorant if desired, and a fragrance material, which may be particulate or a liquid. While it is preferred that the liquid be fully absorbed by the rice hulls, use of a sachet material having one way or no permeability to liquid enables one to provide a larger volume of liquid active material.
While the present disclosure speaks in terms of fragrances and fragrancing materials, it is to be understood that this invention is intended to be inclusive of all types of active materials suitable for release as a vapor, from either a solid or liquid form, at temperatures normally encountered in ambient conditions, or at slightly elevated temperatures such as may be achieved by use of a candle, electrical heating means, or other heating means capable of elevating the temperature to a point at which vaporization of an active material may be achieved. The term active material is to be understood to include various materials selected from the group consisting of fragrances, air fresheners, deodorizers, odor eliminators, malodor counteractants, insecticides, insect repellants, medicinal substances, medicaments, disinfectants, sanitizers, mood enhancers, aroma therapy compositions, and mixtures thereof. Most commonly, such materials may be selected from the group consisting of air fresheners, fragrances, deodorants, disinfectants, and insecticide active agents, and may be provided as solids, liquids, or gels.
In still another related embodiment of the invention, a pad of compacted active material impregnated or coated rice hull material is placed in a convenient location, such as a dish or bowl, and allowed to release the active material, such as an air freshening fragrance, to the atmosphere. By the term pad, applicant refers to a shaped body, such as a substrate or structure of uniform nature, as opposed to a sachet, which comprises an outer cover surrounding separate and particulate contents. Such a pad may constitute a compressed block of rice hulls, or a sheet like material, such as a non-woven fabric, e.g. felt, as well as paper, or cardboard. While rice hulls are cellulosic, there may also be employed other fibers such as nylon, acrylonitrile fibers, polyvinyl chloride fibers, wool, and polyethylene terephthalate fibers to aid in the binding or shaping of the pad. A preferred form comprises a paper or cardboard like structure, referred to as a sheet material.
In such an embodiment, the fragrance may be in a solid form, mixed with the rice hulls in the pad, or alternatively, may be added in liquid form to the pad or sheet forming the structure, absorbed thereby, and evaporated therefrom. In still a further alternative to this embodiment, the shaped body of rice hulls may be coated or impregnated with a liquid fragrance, either in manufacture, or by the consumer. In such an instance, applicant envisions providing a source of fragrance in addition to a rice hull substrate or sachet, to which the fragrance is added by the consumer to xe2x80x9cactivatexe2x80x9d the dispenser. After evaporation of the fragrance, additional fragrance may be added to the rice hulls, which are not consumed or effected by the fragrancing material, to xe2x80x9crechargexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crefreshxe2x80x9d the air freshener. At such a time, the consumer would have the option of using either the same fragrance, or changing fragrance to an alternative scent if so desired. It is also possible for the consumer to use the inert rice hull carrier body to provide a substrate for the distribution of such materials as insecticides, insect repellents, aroma therapy materials, medicaments, etc., at the consumer""s option.
Aside from being provided as a sachet, or as an impregnated substrate of molded or compressed materials, the rice hull carriers employed in the present invention may be provided as loose hulls or agglomerations thereof in a canister or container having vent holes for circulation of air from the exterior to the interior and vice versa, so as to permit flow of a fragrance or other volatile active material included in the rice hull carriers. Thus, one may prepare a canister of rice hulls, saturated with a fragrance material, said canister having ventilation holes therein, said holes being covered or closed by a lid, or by a peelable layer of a vapor impermeable material, so as to prevent loss of the fragrance until such time as it is desired to open or activate the dispenser by peeling away the vapor impermeable material, or lifting away the tight fitting lid. The consumer may thus expose the ventilation openings or holes, which are of a size so as to restrict the rice hulls from escaping from the container, but large enough to permit vaporization of the fragrance material. In such an embodiment, the material to be dispensed may be any active material such as previously discussed, including not only fragrances, but insect repellents, sanitizers, mood enhancers, etc.